


В объятиях убийцы

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: К тебе проявил сочувствие тот, от кого ты этого совсем не ожидала.





	В объятиях убийцы

**Author's Note:**

> Я никогда раньше не писала работ в таком формате, и это было довольно сложно, но увлекательно. Этим текстом я хочу всего лишь порадовать или немного поддержать вас, моих дорогих читательниц. Особенно тех, кто по каким-то причинам не может громко говорить и часто сталкивается с пренебрежением. Этот фанфик необязательно интерпретировать как романтическую историю (но можно, если хочется).

Сущность затащила тебя в свою реальность в весьма неприятный и неудобный момент — когда у тебя пропал голос. Он так и не вернулся к тебе в Тумане. Другие называли это «навыком», но ты считала это, скорее, проклятием. Безмолвные крики были по-своему полезными во время испытаний, но у костра отсутствие голоса доставляло массу проблем. Тебя никто не слышал на фоне чужих нормальных голосов. Тебе приходилось дёргать за плечо каждого, к кому ты хотела обратиться. Тебя то и дело перебивали и не слушали. Те, у кого хватало терпения прислушаться к твоему шёпоту, всё равно не понимали с первого раза, что тебе было нужно, и бесконечно переспрашивали одно и то же.

В твоей жизни были самые разные плохие моменты, случались и по-настоящему жуткие ситуации, навсегда оставившие след в твоей душе, но происходящее в Тумане всё же было для тебя шоком. Потеря голоса только усугубляла ужас, который ты испытывала, и однажды ты просто бросила попытки заговорить с кем-либо, оставив все свои мысли и переживания при себе. Ты прослыла «тихоней» наравне с Клодетт и Джейком, но у них, в отличие от тебя, голосовые связки были в полном порядке. Ты знала, что рядом были понимающие люди, вроде Дуайта или Лори, с которыми ты могла бы поделиться тем, что у тебя было на душе, но говорить было так утомительно. Да и причины для переживаний оставались одними и теми же — какой смысл всё время повторять «я боюсь, что никогда не выберусь отсюда»? Поэтому каждый раз, когда ты плохо себя чувствовала, ты уходила в лес, что окружал вашу поляну с костром. Ты сидела там в тишине, наедине со своими мыслями, или гуляла, измеряя шагами расстояние от костра до границы мира, за которой снова был костёр. Иногда ты плакала, иногда нет. Иногда злилась, а иногда была безразлична ко всему. В любом случае, об этом знала только ты, деревья вокруг да всевидящая Сущность. Лес, в каком-то смысле, стал твоим лучшим другом.

Большая часть выживших предпочитала оставаться у костра, — лишь Билл отходил покурить да Мэг с Неей прятались в кустах неподалёку, чтобы побыть наедине — и ты не задумывалась о причинах этой тенденции, пока однажды на твою долю не выпало одно паршивое испытание. С тобой нередко такое происходило: вся команда бросала тебя один на один с убийцей, вынуждая бегать кругами, чтобы они успели починить генераторы. Если сначала ты так сильно боялась, что ничего вокруг не замечала, то теперь, когда ты научилась сохранять спокойствие в присутствии убийцы и вовремя сбрасывать доски, когда ты перестала врезаться в стены и деревья, когда выучила основные тропы и места укрытия, ты понимала: тебя, «новенькую», использовали как приманку. Одни утверждали, что ничего подобного не было, другие же всё твердили о каких-то навыках, которыми ты обладала. И так, пока ты играла в чехарду с убийцей и висела на крюке, все остальные «случайно» оказывались очень далеко от тебя и заняты делами поважнее. Часто случалось, что ты оставалась висеть на крюке до второй стадии жертвоприношения. Может, тебя не спешили спасать из-за того, что ты часто возвращалась на крюк сразу после спасения. Может, своя жизнь была им дороже, чем жизнь посторонней. А может, они очерствели и стали более безразличными друг к другу с тех пор, как попали сюда. Это можно было понять, но от понимания легче не становилось.

На этот раз вы встретились с Медсестрой на её «родине» — в лечебнице Кротус Пренн. Она нашла тебя первой и избрала своей главной жертвой; ты этому совсем не удивилась — убийцы, наверное, тоже были в курсе твоей неопытности. Однако ты не собиралась так просто сдаваться и, уклонившись от старого грязного скальпеля, побежала прочь. У тебя даже не было времени, чтобы остановиться и отдышаться, оглядеться, найти свою команду, потому что Медсестра с жуткими криками и хрипением сразу же перемещалась туда, где была ты. В конце концов, ты оказалась на крюке, и в этом тоже не было ничего удивительного. Медсестра повесила тебя на открытом пространстве, и ты увидела, что ребята времени даром не теряли и запустили уже четыре генератора. В тебе затеплилась надежда. Если дела шли так хорошо, то и тебя должны были спасти.

Время шло, а никто не появлялся. Ты пыталась вскрикнуть, чтобы как-то напомнить о себе, но ничего не получилось. Где-то вдалеке слышались хрипы Медсестры — должно быть, пыталась кого-то поймать. Но ведь в команде, кроме этого несчастного, было ещё два человека, правильно? Перед твоими глазами уже показались щупальца Сущности, и ты в отчаянии стала сопротивляться; ты всё ещё верила в спасение. Наконец, словно сквозь пелену, ты увидела Дуайта, но он растянулся на земле в луже собственной крови. Медсестра его не подобрала, чтобы повесить на крюк — вместо этого она исчезла в поиске новых жертв. Ты продолжала бороться изо всех сил. Скоро ты увидела, что к тебе бежал Дэвид. Он был буквально в двух шагах от тебя, и ты уже была готова к болезненному, но долгожданному освобождению.

Однако Дэвид на мгновение остановился, чтобы помочь Дуайту подняться.

Всего мгновение — и он не успел спасти тебя.

Последним, что ты услышала, когда Сущность распотрошила тебя, был звук пятого заведённого генератора.

Пробуждение после «смерти» всегда было неприятным, и этот раз не стал исключением. Когда ты очнулась, ты не сразу встала с земли и даже не сразу открыла глаза — голова жутко кружилась, а тело было слабым и безвольным. Разум тоже словно блуждал в тумане, но всё же ты различала голоса рядом.

— Надо перед ней извиниться, — послышался голос Дуайта.

— За что? — с искренним недоумением и даже раздражением спросил Дэвид. — За что, блин, извиняться? Каждый может здесь умереть! Каждого могут не успеть спасти!

— Ты бы успел, если бы оставил меня! — одёрнул его Дуайт.

— Как я могу оставить _тебя?_ — прорычал Дэвид в ответ.

Дуайт вдруг печально вздохнул.

— Об этом я и говорил, Дэвид, — тихо сказал он. — Нельзя здесь ставить кого-то в приоритет, понимаешь? Нельзя считать кого-то особенным. Она заслуживала спасения не меньше, чем я.

— И что предлагаешь теперь?! — вспылил Дэвид. — Притвориться, что ничего не было, нет и не будет? Нарочно спасать всех, кто под руку попадётся, но только не друг друга?!

Ответом ему была тишина. Ты, невольная свидетельница перепалки, хотела ещё немного полежать и переждать этот неприятный разговор, но вдруг у тебя запершило в горле. Твой кашель немедленно привлёк внимание Дуайта и Дэвида, поэтому ты открыла глаза и осторожно поднялась на локтях, не желая пересекаться взглядом с кем-либо из них. Дэвид без слов развернулся и ушёл в противоположную сторону костра. Вы с Дуайтом некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, а затем он вымученно улыбнулся. Тебе стало плохо. Ты вскочила с земли и решительно двинулась в чащу, но Дуайт неожиданно поймал тебя за плечо. Ты обернулась и увидела, что его взгляд нервно бегал из стороны в сторону.

— Это, конечно, твоё дело, — сказал он, — но лучше туда не ходить.

Ты одарила его вопросительным, слегка недовольным взглядом. Он замялся — видимо, ещё не оправился от разговора с Дэвидом, — но всё же объяснил:

— Если ты слишком часто появляешься там, то можешь столкнуться с кем-то из убийц. Я не знаю наверняка, могут ли они навредить нам вне испытаний, но и проверять не хотелось бы.

Ты с недоумением склонила голову: до сих пор ты ни с кем не встречалась в лесу. А когда ты достигала границы мира, ты снова возвращалась к костру, и неважно, в какую сторону ты при этом шла. Потому в слова Дуайта слабо верилось. Ты лишь кивнула и показала жест «всё в порядке» перед тем, как уйти.

* * *

Ты зашла в лес настолько далеко, насколько это было возможно, и села у дерева неподалёку от границы, чтобы осмыслить ситуацию. Дэвиду Кингу было действительно плевать на тебя и твою жизнь. Он даже не чувствовал себя хоть сколько-нибудь виноватым за то, что не помог тебе. Что и говорить, замечательный командный игрок. Ты была расстроена и возмущена одновременно. Конечно, если бы перед тобой встал выбор спасти любимого человека или кого-то едва знакомого, ты бы тоже сделала выбор в пользу первого, но… _от понимания легче не становилось._ Наоборот, только тяжелее. Как же тебе не хватало родной души, для которой твоя жизнь имела бы хоть какое-то значение.

В такие моменты, как этот, тебе было жаль, что у тебя не было с собой плеера с любимыми песнями, которые бы помогли справиться с разочарованием и отчуждением. Это была единственная потеря, с которой ты так и не свыклась. Иногда на испытаниях против Легиона ты замечала, что они слушали музыку во время погони — значит, убийцы могли находить свои личные принадлежности в этом мире. А могли ли выжившие находить то, что принадлежало им в прошлой жизни? Этот вопрос оставался открытым. Однажды ты краем глаза увидела, как Квентин распутывал наушники, но, когда ты полностью повернула голову в его сторону, у него уже ничего не было, и в ответ на вопрос он с очень удивлённым видом развёл руками. Возможно, тебе просто показалось, но ты не теряла надежды, что однажды во время вылазки в лес ты сможешь послушать что-то ещё, кроме собственного дыхания.

Кстати о дыхании. Ты вдруг осознала, что с ним было что-то не так. Оно казалось слишком отчётливым на фоне тишины. Оно было… не твоим.

Ты медленно повернула голову, и по спине прошёл холод: предупреждение Дуайта не было беспочвенным. Из-за дерева в двух шагах от тебя выглядывала белая маска с чёрными, будто отсутствующими глазами. Ты встала с земли и попятилась, не сводя глаз с него, но он даже не шелохнулся; ты бы решила, что это неживое существо, если бы не слышала его тяжёлое, приглушенное маской дыхание. Тогда ты осталась на месте. Кое-что не сходилось. Здесь, прямо под носками твоей обуви, проходила невидимая граница, и ты давно уже выучила: два шага вперёд — и ты выйдешь обратно к костру. Уйти в лес дальше было просто невозможно, так как же туда попал Майкл Майерс? И сколько он там стоял? В Тумане время было неизмеримой вещью. Ты порой не могла понять, прошёл ли месяц или всего три дня. Может, и Майерс наблюдал за тобой гораздо дольше, чем ты думала, просто решил теперь… показать себя. Ты невольно наклонила голову, задумавшись об этом, и чуть не подскочила от удивления, когда он повторил за тобой.

Ты ничего не пыталась ему сказать, и он, разумеется, тоже молчал. Из рассказов Лори Строуд всем было прекрасно известно, что он не проронил ни слова за пятнадцать лет, и он был тихим убийцей, которого сложно сразу заметить. В конце концов, любопытство превзошло твой страх. Если он и мог тебя убить здесь и сейчас, это не стало бы для тебя большой новостью. Ты умирала каждый день. Слова Дэвида незамедлительно всплыли в твоей голове и заставили скривиться.

Ты сделала один осторожный шаг в его сторону и остановилась. Он не сдвинулся с места, но теперь ты увидела, что в его руке не было ножа. Поэтому тебе было так легко сделать второй шаг, после которого ты бы встала почти вплотную к нему, но…

…ты увидела костёр впереди.

Ты сразу же огляделась в поисках Тени, но позади тебя никого не было. Только ты хотела зайти обратно в лес, как к тебе подбежал обеспокоенный Дуайт с вопросом:

— Ты в порядке?

Ты рассеянно кивнула и шёпотом — как и всегда — сказала:

— Можно тебя, как лидера, кое о чём спросить?

В ответ Дуайт будто бы слегка занервничал, но его голос прозвучал бодро:

— Конечно, спрашивай, о чём угодно, я постараюсь тебе помочь!

Ты махнула рукой на дальнее бревно, предлагая ему присесть. Дуайт согласился, и вы вместе прошли мимо компании игравших в карты, среди которых были Билл, Эйс, Фэнг, Нея и Дэвид. Но, как только вы сели, Дэвид оставил свою компанию и медленно, словно бы нехотя, подошёл к тебе.

— Ты это… извини меня, — небрежно произнёс он. — Всё нормально?

Никакое «извини» не могло избавить тебя от чувства, будто тебя предавали раз за разом, будто ты была чужой среди своих. Ты могла бы сказать об этом Дэвиду даже несмотря на своё нежелание мучить голосовые связки, но сейчас тебя сильнее интересовала другая вещь, поэтому ты лишь устало пожала плечами. Дэвида такая реакция устроила, зато она не устроила Дуайта. Он выдохнул и покачал головой, с укором глядя на Дэвида, и тот добавил:

— Извини за то, что я, ну, сделал в лечебнице. Я реально налажал. Я мог тебя спасти, но в первую очередь пошёл к Дуайту…

Ты остановила его жестом, раздражённая неискренними словами. _Хватит, не нужно больше._ Он понял посыл и хмуро кивнул, ещё раз переглянувшись со столь же мрачным Дуайтом, и вернулся к игре в карты. Ты поспешила переключить внимание Дуайта с прошлого испытания на более актуальную проблему. Ты рассказала ему о странной встрече в лесу, терпеливо повторяя те слова, которые он не расслышал с первого раза; заметив его резко возросшее беспокойство, ты объяснила, что при попытке приблизиться к Тени ты вернулась к костру.

— И у него не было ножа, — добавила ты.

Дуайт задумчиво взялся рукой за подбородок.

— У меня есть теория, — признался он. — Я думаю, что у убийц тоже есть некое место, где они собираются вместе, свой «костёр», так сказать, но их реальность не пересекается с нашей. Но, возможно, Сущность позволяет им заглянуть в наш «мир» перед очередным испытанием. Однажды я точно так же, как и ты, встретился в лесу с Охотницей, но вместо того, чтобы пойти в её сторону, я побежал назад. Всего через мгновение я оказался в испытании против неё.

— Значит, в следующей игре мы будем убегать от него? — спросила ты.

— Мне не нравится, что ты называешь это «игрой», пусть даже это напоминает хорроры, в которые я когда-то играл, — сказал Дуайт, нервно усмехнувшись. — Думаю, так и будет. Может, необязательно ты или я попадём в это испытание, но он там будет.

Ты поблагодарила его за разъяснение, однако не стала после этого уходить: Кейт встала посреди поляны и, подняв гитару в руках, радостно объявила свой собственный концерт. Ты не отказалась от удовольствия послушать её песни — единственную доступную тебе музыку.

* * *

Быть может, встреча в лесу произвела на тебя впечатление, но этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы ты отказалась от своей привычки. С тех самых пор каждый раз, когда ты приходила на своё обычное место, ты неизменно видела Майерса. Он не предпринимал никаких попыток подойти к тебе, он только смотрел на тебя чёрным взглядом, совершенно ничего не выражавшим. Если сначала тебя это нервировало, и ты физически ощущала, как он на тебя смотрел, то позже ты привыкла к его необъяснимому присутствию. Ты стала спокойно заниматься своими делами, на всякий случай сохраняя некоторую дистанцию между вами и не подходя к самой границе. Чаще всего ты просто сидела и размышляла, чертя веточкой по земле. Иногда ты тосковала по настоящему миру — «накрыло», как это называли другие выжившие. Иногда давала волю эмоциям после очередного неудачного испытания. А иногда тебе всего лишь хотелось побыть наедине с собой, созерцая угрюмую природу вокруг. Может, и Майклу Майерсу в глубине души хотелось того же, но ты никогда бы этого не узнала.

Тебе это и не было нужно. Что могло быть общего у тебя с бесчувственным убийцей, который, вероятно, просто удовлетворял свою жуткую потребность в слежке за кем-то из выживших? Он всегда был там, в лесу, но ты давно не сталкивалась с ним на испытаниях, и это противоречило теории Дуайта. Казалось странным также то, что другие убийцы в лесу не появлялись. Была вероятность, что ты с ними не пересекалась, а может, они сами не хотели приходить. Может, это было нужно только тем, кто любил наблюдать. Чего бы ни пытался добиться Майерс, сделать твою ситуацию хуже он вряд ли мог, поэтому ты относилась к нему с равнодушием и даже с некоторым принятием. Когда ты шла в лес, ты ожидала увидеть там выкрашенное в белый лицо Уильяма Шетнера. Что-то в тебе успокаивалось, когда ты действительно его видела, будто это постоянство приносило порядок и умиротворение в твою сумбурную, похожую на затянувшийся ночной кошмар, жизнь из бесконечных смертей — как жаль, что это теперь не было оксюмороном!

Каким-то образом о твоих встречах с Майклом узнала Лори, и она заметно встревожилась. Ты уже была осведомлена о том, что Майерс сделал с ней, поэтому не было нужды пересказывать тебе жуткую историю. Не стала она и отговаривать тебя от походов в лес. Вместо этого она решила научить тебя одному простому, но гениальному трюку.

— Когда убийца тебя поднимет, выжди пару секунд, а затем, — Лори сделала резкое движение рукой, — бей со всей силы! Скорее всего, ты попадёшь в спину, но постарайся целиться в шею. Так удар будет больнее, и у тебя будет больше времени, чтобы сбежать. Главное — не пропусти этот момент, когда он ещё не успел догадаться, что ты задумала.

Наблюдая за Лори, ты попыталась повторить её действия, и она тут же стала тебя поправлять.

— Нет, если так деликатничать, твоя атака будет как укус комара. Не жалей убийцу, ведь он тебя жалеть не будет. Смотри внимательно…

Она взялась за твою руку и продемонстрировала, как правильно наносить удар осколком. Она улыбнулась тебе и сказала:

— Теперь попробуй сама.

Ты обхватила осколок крепче и сделала всё так, как Лори показала тебе.

— Ты быстро учишься, молодец! — с одобрением прокомментировала она, чем вызвала у тебя радостную улыбку. — Поверь, сначала у тебя может не получаться, но стоит только один раз попасть — и ты навечно запомнишь, как это делается.

Слова Лори оказались правдой. Спустя несколько таких тренировок и испытаний, в которых ты не успевала воспользоваться новообретённой силой, ты всё-таки научилась бить осколком вовремя. Этот навык пришёлся как нельзя кстати, учитывая твою часто неудачную судьбу, и ты была очень благодарна Лори за то, что она открыла тебе способ самостоятельного спасения. Пусть он и не помогал, когда товарищи бездействовали.

И всё же… ты ни разу за всё время не видела Тень. Ты знала со слов других выживших, что он регулярно появлялся в испытаниях, но тебе эти слова казались выдумкой, ведь единственное место, где видела его ты, было в каком-нибудь километре от вашего костра. Ты не прекращала свои вылазки в лес; постепенно ты стала это делать уже не столько из собственных эмоциональных нужд, сколько из растущего любопытства к неподвижному существу в белой маске. Это было подозрительно. Почему вы никогда не пересекались в испытаниях? Почему тебе всегда попадались другие убийцы, а ему — другие выжившие? Было ли это случайностью или частью неисповедимого замысла Сущности? И почему, почему он продолжал приходить в лес ровно на то же место и быть рядом с тобой?

Однажды ты набралась смелости и вновь подошла к нему, встав ровно на незримой границе. Ты подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза — точнее, попыталась, но лишь в очередной раз столкнулась с тьмой в прорезях маски. Он медленно наклонил голову вперёд, словно давая тебе понять, что он тебя видел, что он осознавал твоё присутствие. Слова мгновенно застряли в горле. Ты кое-как собралась с силами, чтобы задать короткий и, вместе с тем, всеобъемлющий вопрос:

— Почему?

Твой голос — как шелест листьев на ветру; как странный шум, который другие слышат, а потом думают, что им показалось. При этом ты была уверена: он хорошо тебя расслышал, он понял тебя. Ты видела это в том, как напряглись его плечи, и ты даже ожидала от него какого-нибудь беспомощного, незнающего жеста в ответ. Но это было бы не в стиле Майкла Майерса. Вместо подобного жеста он отвернул голову немного в сторону лишь для того, чтобы в следующую секунду снова встретиться с твоим взглядом. Он поднял перед тобой ладонь — до безобразия чистую и человеческую — и протянул её вперёд. Вас разделяли какие-нибудь сантиметры; тем не менее, его ладонь не коснулась тебя, и потому ты сдержала первый позыв отпрыгнуть в ответ на это движение. Он замер, и ты, не вполне понимая, что это значило, попробовала дотянуться до его ладони, другой рукой сжимая осколок в кармане так, что он впивался тебе в кожу.

Очень странно. То, что ты видела и то, что чувствовала, совсем не сходилось. Ведь перед твоими глазами были ваши прижатые друг к другу ладони, но ты знала, что не касалась его: твоя рука словно бы упёрлась в некое подобие стены, в тонкое стекло. Ты попробовала сделать маленький шажок вперёд, несмотря на то, что тогда бы врезалась прямо в Майерса…

…и ты прошла мимо него.

Ты обернулась; он тоже посмотрел на тебя, скорее безразлично, чем как-то ещё. Вы и впрямь находились в разных карманах одной вселенной, и он только что показал тебе это своим фантомным прикосновением. Ты не успела определиться с тем, хотела ли ты уйти или остаться, потому что Майкл сам неожиданно решил уйти и не оставил тебе выбора.

Это был первый раз, когда он ушёл из леса раньше тебя.

Ты вернулась к костру в смятении, с новыми вопросами вместо одного необходимого тебе ответа. И почему-то тебе было жаль, что ваши руки так и не соприкоснулись.

* * *

Твоё следующее испытание было против Клоуна. И оно окончилось твоей смертью.

Едва прибыв в часовню отца Кэмпбелла, ты приступила к починке ближайшего генератора. Ты была одна, и это уже было плохим знаком: если убийца найдёт тебя первой, то он от тебя не отстанет. Так и произошло. Мерзкий Клоун не заставил себя ждать; ты резко вскочила на ноги и побежала, но он сумел попасть в тебя бутылкой добивающего тоника. Ты закашлялась и на секунду зажмурилась. Эта секунда многого тебе стоила.

Конечно, ты оказалась на крюке самой первой. Клоун с неприятным хохотом поковылял прочь. Ты, впрочем, довольно быстро обнаружила, что рядом была Клодетт. Ты заметила её сидящей на корточках за камнем неподалёку и закономерно решила, что она тебя снимет. Но по какой-то причине Клодетт медлила и осторожно выглядывала из-за камня, не сдвигаясь с места. Ты с превеликим трудом повернула голову в другую сторону и обнаружила, что Клоун всё ещё шнырял неподалёку. «Уходи, уходи, уходи», — мысленно взмолилась ты, и он, словно послушав тебя, исчез из поля зрения. Теперь осталось только, чтобы Клодетт быстро среагировала и…

С другой стороны послышался крик Квентина, а затем и самой Клодетт. Оказалось, что Квентин спешил к тебе на помощь, но по пути наткнулся на коварного Клоуна и невольно рассекретил «убежище» Клодетт. Конечно же, после того, как разбилась ещё одна бутылка с тоником, им обоим пришлось бежать. Надежда оставалась только на Мэг, но ты не представляла, где она находилась в этот момент. Может быть, чинила генератор.

Всё стало неважным и тщетным, когда Клоун вернулся к тебе и стал наблюдать, как в тебя впиваются когти Сущности.

Никакого шанса на побег.

И ты была единственной жертвой, которую этот убийца принёс.

Когда ты проснулась у костра, Клодетт едва не заливалась слезами в раскаянии.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста! Я думала, что успею тебя снять, успею незаметно подобраться, но тут он выскочил из ниоткуда, а ещё Квентина ранили и…

Ты отмахнулась от неё. Ты не хотела слушать дальше её извинения. Она с виноватым взглядом понурила голову, а ты развернулась и удалилась в чащу. Ты понимала, что в такой ситуации, как с Клоуном, действительно было лучше оставить несчастную повешенную и спасаться самим, но ты жутко устала от того, как часто доставалась тебе роль этой несчастной повешенной. И ты не могла не злиться на своих товарищей. Ты бы озвучила им свои обиды, если бы их не было так тяжело проговаривать. К тому же, ты хорошо помнила, как они раньше на это реагировали. Они… не слушали. Они отмахивались. Они всё повторяли в следующей же «игре». Согласно философии Билла Овербека, кого-то всегда бросают, поэтому нужно полагаться только на себя. Однажды он даже фыркнул в твой адрес: «Ну и молодёжь нынче пошла, чуть поцарапали — сразу в слёзы! Не быть тебе солдаткой, вот что я скажу».

В лесу ты села у дерева и, обняв колени, позволила себе заплакать. Неужели это будет продолжаться бесконечно? Неужели ты навсегда застряла в цикле смертей и перерождений и была обречена на то, чтобы Сущность каждый раз с аппетитом пожирала тебя? И неужели твоей жизни не было суждено стать важной, значительной хоть для кого-то в этом проклятом Тумане? Дэвид яростно заботился о Дуайте, Клодетт была близка с Квентином, Нея и Мэг открыто любили друг друга, Лори была добра к тебе, но чаще всего ты видела её в компании Кейт… и так было со всеми выжившими. Все с кем-то дружили или состояли в отношениях, а ты была сама по себе, лишняя. Ты не заслужила этого.

Ты была так поглощена болью, что совсем забыла о своём регулярном «госте». Заплаканное лицо жертвы — подарок для садиста-убийцы, причина его широкой злодейской улыбки. Но такой улыбки на лице Майкла ты не увидела. То, что испытывал сейчас Майерс, так и осталось бы загадкой, если бы он не склонил голову набок. Этот жест был столь выразителен, что ты не сомневалась: он был чем-то озадачен. И ты прошипела в ответ:

— Надоело умирать.

Ты ограничилась этой короткой фразой, не желая дополнительно разъяснять, что с тобой случилось и как вели себя твои товарищи по команде. Майкл вдруг кивнул тебе так осмысленно, будто прекрасно понимал, о чём шла речь, будто бы соглашался с тобой. Ты удивлённо посмотрела на него. Слишком человеческая реакция. Но, опять же, кто сказал, что Майкл не был человеком?

Ты ожидала, что он останется дальше следить за тобой, но вместо этого он развернулся и ушёл вглубь леса. Ты почувствовала облегчение, потому что всё равно не знала, как вести себя дальше после «разговора» с ним, и поймала себя на мысли о том, что он умел вовремя уходить. Пусть и не было понятно, почему он это сделал.

* * *

Вы наконец-то встретились на следующем испытании в Хэддонфилде.

В команде с тобой были Эйс, Клодетт и Дэвид. К твоему великому сожалению, ты не могла на них полностью полагаться. Твои отношения с Дэвидом и Клодетт всё ещё были натянутыми, а Эйс… просто был Эйсом. А когда ты поняла, что против вас был именно Майкл, ты ещё больше занервничала от неизвестности. Ты уже встречала его пару раз, но это было до того, как он начал следить за тобой в лесу. Он становился более опасным, когда ему давали возможность наблюдать, поэтому ты мысленно полюбопытствовала, могло ли его наблюдение вне испытаний как-то повлиять на его силы. Вряд ли. Вне испытаний никто не мог убить вас, значит, и силы использовать тоже было нельзя. Ты решила вести себя чуть осторожнее, чем обычно, но в целом не поддаваться своим страхам. «Всего лишь очередное испытание, одно из множества, ничего особенного», — внушала ты себе.

Клодетт, должно быть, заметила твоё беспокойство и ободряюще произнесла:

— Не бойся, на этот раз я тебя не подведу!

— Спасибо, — кивнула ты ей с натянутой улыбкой.

Ты не была уверена в её словах, и не только потому, что недостаточно сильно ей доверяла, но и потому, что она банально могла оказаться на крюке раньше тебя.

Испытание не задалось с самого начала. Когда бы вы ни садились за генераторы, Майкл сразу же находил вас и сводил все старания на нет. Дэвид и Эйс успели попасть на крюк уже по два раза, а вот тебе повезло — ты ни разу не висела. Ты пока остерегалась называть это удачей, потому что твоя неприкосновенность могла означать, что тебя Майерс оставлял «на десерт». Он был не таким, как другие убийцы, он всегда кого-то выделял среди выживших, чтобы расправиться в конце с особой жестокостью. В связи с этим у тебя из головы не шла последняя встреча в лесу. Он определённо что-то замышлял. «Не жалей убийцу, ведь он тебя жалеть не будет», так?

Он словно бы подтвердил эту мысль, полоснув тебя ножом во время погони, и ты с шипением от боли перепрыгнула забор на твоём пути, чтобы затем скрыться в доме. Ты оторвалась от Майкла — или вернее было бы сказать, что он позволил тебе оторваться? — и чуть не столкнулась с Клодетт. Она, увидев, что ты ранена, встрепенулась и с заботливым воркованием сделала тебе инъекцию против кровотечения. Это было всё, что вы успели сделать перед тем, как Майерс снова дал знать о своём присутствии и напал уже на Клодетт.

Большую часть времени ты с ним не пересекалась, а когда он гнался за тобой, он неизменно тебя отпускал. Ты не теряла бдительности. Ты всё время вспоминала о том, чему тебя учила Лори, но до сих пор твой особый навык тебе не пригодился. Майкл, кстати, тоже явился на испытание не с пустыми руками: из-за ведьминой порчи вам удалось починить только один генератор. Ты и Дэвид надеялись дочинить второй генератор в саду, но даже с ящиком инструментов Дэвида дело шло крайне медленно. Поэтому Эйс, как самый удачливый, пошёл искать горящий тотем, чтобы освободить вас от проклятия. И вдруг ты услышала крик Клодетт. Дэвид, будучи Дэвидом, сразу вскочил на ноги, готовый помочь подруге, но ты остановила его, схватив за рукав. Ты показала на него, затем — на генератор, а потом показала на себя и в сторону, где висела Клодетт. К счастью, Дэвид всё понял с первого раза. К сожалению, ему твоё решение не понравилось, и он резко отдёрнул руку от тебя.

— Нет, это ты здесь сиди, тихоня! — бросил он.

Ты одарила Дэвида холодным взглядом и практически одними губами проговорила:

— У тихони есть имя.

Затем ты резким движением руки заставила его сесть к генератору. Он зло прорычал что-то в ответ, скинув твою руку с плеча, и ты с сожалением подумала о том, что здесь не было Дуайта — обычно только ему с его лидерскими способностями удавалось утихомирить грубого драчуна. Тебя вдруг охватило предчувствие, связанное со скорым появлением Сущности, и, судя по виду Дэвида, не ты одна это испытывала. Медлить было нельзя, поэтому Дэвид, взглянув на многострадальный генератор, уступил тебе с крайне недовольным фырканьем. Ты прокралась мимо дома на корточках, то и дело вертя головой по сторонам и вглядываясь в каждый белый предмет. Спокойное сердцебиение подсказывало, что Майкла не было рядом; и всё же, зная его натуру, ты не могла вполне доверять своим чувствам. Ты окончательно убедилась в этом только тогда, когда услышала крик Эйса из подвала. У тебя промелькнула мысль, что теперь нужно было снимать с крюка и его, но он вдруг появился в поле зрения, перепрыгнув через забор неподалёку, и ты инстинктивно отпрянула. Ты спешно спряталась в кустах прямо перед тем, как следом за ним вышел Майкл. Увлечённый погоней, он даже не повернул голову в твою сторону.

Ты подбежала к Клодетт и приложила все усилия к тому, чтобы аккуратно снять её с крюка. У тебя была с собой аптечка, найденная в сундуке. Вы сразу приступили к обработке её ран. В этот же момент раздался звук заведённого генератора — отлично, значит, Эйс успел разобрать проклятый тотем.

К тому моменту, когда вы почти закончили, Клодетт вдруг вскочила с земли.

— Сзади! — громко прошептала она с испуганным взглядом и, не дожидаясь твоей реакции, побежала прочь.

Ты успела лишь на мгновение обернуться и увидеть, что Майкл пришёл за вами. Ты на секунду обомлела от охватившего тебя таинственного ужаса и, опомнившись, ринулась за Клодетт. Вы бежали со всех ног, задыхаясь, а Майкл тем временем неспешно шёл за вами, но мистическим образом догонял вас. Он вёл себя так, словно был уверен в своей победе, и для этого были основания: он достиг третьей стадии Чистого Зла. Когда тебе показалось, что вы достаточно оторвались от него, вы остановились за одним из больших кустов с густой листвой, надёжно скрывавшей ваше присутствие.

— Я думаю, тебе бы не повредили кое-какие знания в области ботаники, — деловито заявила Клодетт, когда ты перевязывала её рану. — Всё это, конечно, хорошо, — она указала на бинты в твоих руках, — но кровотечение можно останавливать и более эффективными способами. Если хочешь, я могу дать тебе несколько рекомендаций, когда мы вернёмся к костру.

Она при этом немного застенчиво улыбнулась.

— Хорошо, — согласилась ты, внутренне недоумевая, как она могла так спокойно рассуждать и строить планы в подобной ситуации.

Ты почти закончила с перевязкой, как вдруг Клодетт упала прямо перед тобой. Ты в ужасе уставилась на Майкла за её спиной. Ты хотела было загородить Клодетт, но твоя попытка окончилась тем, что Майкл одной рукой грубо отшвырнул тебя в сторону, да так, что ты сама свалилась на землю.

Отойдя от боли, ты обнаружила, что он унёс Клодетт на тот же самый крюк, с которого ты её сняла. Прошли считанные секунды до того, как Дэвид тоже свалился на землю, и ты не могла не испытать раздражение из-за его поспешности. Когда с тобой такое произошло, он не особо торопился, а сейчас подставлялся без надобности! И вот он поплатился за свои необдуманные решения. За укрытием ты выждала, когда Тень поднимет Дэвида и уйдёт, а затем побежала спасать Клодетт, боровшуюся с Сущностью.

Вот только тихий убийца вернулся гораздо быстрее, чем ты ожидала, и тебе пришлось скрыться. Ты могла лишь надеяться, что Эйс успеет спасти Клодетт. Ты забежала в гараж и заскочила в шкаф в надежде, что Тень потеряет след, пусть даже твоя надежда была напрасной: Сущность всегда давала ему знать, куда ты бежала. Очень скоро он пришёл за тобой и встал прямо напротив твоего шкафа. Ты нервно сглотнула, оцепенев от ужаса перед грядущим. Он вот-вот должен был открыть дверцу и схватить тебя за горло.

Это было очевидно.

Это было неизбежно.

И всё же он, немного покружив, вышел из гаража.

Ты выждала около минуты перед тем, как вылезти из шкафа, подозревая какую-нибудь засаду, но всё было чисто. Он действительно ушёл. Он снова тебя отпустил. У тебя не было времени думать о причинах этого поступка, поэтому ты решила просто воспользоваться ситуацией. Только ты прокралась наружу, как тебя перепугало хныканье за спиной.

— Эйс! — выдохнула ты, резко повернувшись.

Он держался за бок, а под его рукой сквозь ткань сочилась тёмная кровь. Не думая, ты раскрыла аптечку и бросилась к нему, чтобы помочь.

— Он повесил Клодетт. Сразу после того, как я снял её, — прохрипел Эйс.

Ты разочарованно вздохнула: Клодетт так по-доброму к тебе относилась в этом испытании, что тебе по-настоящему стало жаль её.

— Сколько ещё генераторов?

— Что-что?

Не желая повторяться, ты нетерпеливо показала пальцем на генератор у дороги, и тогда Эйс понял.

— Два осталось, — с усилием ответил он. Он зашипел от движения твоей руки по его ране и через некоторое время добавил:

— Давай разделимся. Я как раз один почти завёл, но он, наверное, сейчас сломанный.

Ты с сомнением посмотрела на него, а он тебя заверил со своей фирменной, хотя и кривой от боли, улыбкой:

— Я не дам тебя в обиду, детка! Прибегу и защищу во мгновение ока!

Как ни странно, тебя больше беспокоила не собственная судьба, а то, что могло произойти с Эйсом, останься он в одиночестве, но ты лишь пожала плечами и согласилась на его план. Тебе нужно было только наложить повязку на его рану. Как только ты закончила, вы потихоньку вышли из гаража, и тут ты неожиданно обнаружила его.

Майкл стоял у двери дома напротив и следил за вами. Он видел вас. Вам было не скрыться. Тебе пришлось резко дёрнуть Эйса за рукав, чтобы предупредить его. Он тоже увидел, и вы, не сговариваясь, развернулись и ринулись в другую сторону. Майерс же твёрдой и уверенной походкой последовал за вами, держа нож наготове. Вы петляли и прятались, как могли, но он разгадывал ваши передвижения; сердцебиение неумолимо становилось громче и громче, разрывая уши. Вы оказались зажаты в углу дома Майерсов. Вы полезли через окно на втором этаже, но Майкл успел схватить Эйса на подоконнике.

Это значило, что ему уже нельзя было помочь. Эйс до последнего упрямо вырывался, но усилия его были тщетны: крюк стоял слишком близко к дому.

Эйс был принесён в жертву, и у тебя не оставалось вариантов, кроме побега через люк — ты бы не смогла починить оба генератора в одиночку. Выбравшись из кустов, в которые ты упала, ты долго металась по улице в поисках заветного выхода, но его не было в тех местах, где он обычно появлялся. Сердце всё никак не успокаивалось. Ты еле нашла в себе силы обернуться и увидела, что Майкл уже почти настиг тебя. Ты собралась бежать дальше, но… споткнулась о камень и упала.

Похоже, удача покинула тебя со смертью Эйса. Настал твой конец.

Ты не стала кричать, потому что в твоём безмолвном крике не было смысла. Ты не успела даже попытаться отползти перед тем, как увидела нависшую над тобой грозную двухметровую фигуру. Ты лишь мысленно задалась вопросом, когда Майкл схватил тебя за плечи: мог ли он специально всё это устроить, чтобы _убить_ тебя, последнюю выжившую? Конечно же он мог. Должен был. Значит, всё это время он присматривался к новой жертве. Это тебя не удивило — звучало очень логично. Он поднял тебя за шею одной рукой, безо всяких усилий, и ваши глаза оказались на одном уровне. Когда он замахнулся ножом, у тебя не осталось сомнений в том, что ты умрёшь от его рук. Ты бросила обречённый взгляд на своего убийцу перед тем, как закрыть глаза в ожидании неизбежной боли.

Но в течение следующих нескольких секунд ничего не произошло. Когда ты это осознала, ты приоткрыла глаза и увидела, как его рука с ножом дрогнула и медленно опустилась. И прежде чем ты успела как-то среагировать, он резко притянул тебя к себе и сжал в объятиях.

Сказать, что ты была в шоке — ничего не сказать. Ты сначала решила, что он передумал тебя резать и захотел убить более изощрённо. Этому зверю хватило бы сил сломать тебе рёбра, но его руки отчего-то оставались на месте. Его объятия были недостаточно крепкими, чтобы заставить тебя задыхаться, поэтому ты попыталась вырваться. Он решительно пресёк твои брыкания. Нет, он не собирался тебя так просто отпускать. Ты замерла, дрожа от страха; от того, что он положил подбородок тебе на голову, ты слышала его дыхание прямо над своим ухом. Медленно, как можно более незаметно и осторожно, ты нащупала в кармане осколок, и твоя дрожащая рука поднялась над спиной Майерса. Он даже не шелохнулся. Лучшего момента для действия нельзя было и придумать, но что-то сдерживало тебя, что-то не позволяло тебе ударить Майкла — не то страх, не то любопытство, не то другая неведомая сила. Ты просто не могла это сделать. Кулак разжался сам собой, и ты выронила своё единственное возможное спасение.

Сразу после этого ты услышала, как за твоей спиной тоже что-то упало в траву.

Майкл больше не держал в руке нож.

Выходит, он знал, что у тебя был осколок. Знал, что ты захочешь его ударить и сбежать. И знал, что ты не сможешь. Он всё спланировал и только ждал, когда это произойдёт. Твои руки безвольно опустились. Тебя учили тому, что делать, если убийца бьёт тебя ножом, но никто не говорил о ситуациях, когда бы убийца вдруг выбросил свой нож. Тебе хватило сил только на то, чтобы снова спросить:

— Почему, Майкл?

В ответ его ладонь до неправдоподобия нежно пробежалась по твоей голове и спине. Он прижал тебя к себе крепче, но это не были объятия под названием «попробуй только дёрнуться, и я тебя придушу». Это больше было похоже на… «успокойся, я рядом»? «Побудь со мной, пожалуйста»?

Странно, очень странно. Неужели он послушал тебя и решил проявить милосердие? Ты не знала и не могла утверждать наверняка. Ведь ты всё ещё находилась в Хэддонфилде, с двумя нерабочими генераторами, без понятия о том, где был люк, и прямо сейчас тебя обнимал Майкл Майерс. Что это было? Очередная тактика обмана? Особенное прощание с тобой перед твоей же смертью? Или же… усталость от одиночества?

Что-то тебя тронуло в последней мысли. Даже если это не было правдой, ты всё равно ничего не могла поделать со своим положением, поэтому решила рискнуть. Ты вновь медленно подняла руки и ненадолго остановилась, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию: ты ожидала, что он вот-вот перехватит твою руку и вывернет её. Но ничего подобного не произошло. Тогда ты достаточно осмелела, чтобы прижаться к нему в ответ и положить руки ему на спину. От его костюма пахло кровью и сыростью, но рядом с ним было так тепло…_ по-человечески._ Всё это казалось странным, неправильным даже, но, когда он наклонился и уткнулся носом тебе в плечо, тебе стало спокойно, и ты сделала то же самое.

Этот момент мог длиться всего несколько минут, но он всё равно казался бесконечно долгим. И ты, несмотря на упорное хранение остатков своей бдительности, всё равно была не готова к тому, что в итоге сделал Майкл. Он, не разжимая объятий, поднял тебя с земли, словно пушинку, заставив тебя резко вдохнуть от испуга. Перед твоими глазами уже пробежала вся жизнь, и ты готова была корить себя за беспечность, но он взял тебя на руки, как невесту, и куда-то понёс. Ты инстинктивно ухватилась за его плечи, чтобы не упасть. Только потом до тебя дошло: если бы ты упала, ты была бы свободна. Ты тяжело вздохнула. И почему с этим Майерсом всё было так неправильно и непонятно? Ты знала, что нельзя было доверять убийце, и всё равно позволила ему нести себя на руках. Где-то внутри ты даже признавала, что тебе было приятно то, как он тебя держал. Обычно убийцы не церемонились и перекидывали тело жертвы через плечо, словно мешок; из этого было понятно, что выживших они за людей не считали. А с Майклом ты почувствовала себя почти как на прогулке. Ты смотрела то по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда вы направлялись, то в его чёрные глаза, силясь найти ответ на свои «почему». Бесполезно. Если уж доктору Лумису было не под силу разгадать мотивы Майкла Майерса за пятнадцать лет знакомства с ним, то что могла сделать ты?

Ваша «прогулка» продолжалась лишь до тех пор, пока вы не оказались на игровой площадке. Майкл отпустил тебя внезапно, безо всякого предупреждения, и ты едва не потеряла равновесие, оказавшись на ногах. Прямо перед тобой зиял открытый люк, который ты так отчаянно искала. Ты растерянно обернулась к Майерсу и сказала:

— Спасибо?..

Он кивнул и указал пальцем на люк с каким-то нетерпением. «Поторопись», — словно бы хотел он сказать. Тебе не нужно было повторять дважды. Ты спрыгнула в спасительную тьму и при этом сама не заметила, как твои губы расплылись в широкой улыбке.


End file.
